Magic Knight Rayearth 3!
by Taima
Summary: Maybe Tokyo Tower isn't the best place to reenact scenes from Magic Knight Rayearth.. Massive AnimePeopleReal life spoof. Read, Enjoy, laugh at me and my friends as make fun of ourselves.
1. Kerferio?

Disclaimer: All original characters that are made reference to and that are directly spoofed are property of their original owners and all people depicted here are in no way a direct representation of how they really are. No suing.   
  
Author's Notes: This project was originaly just going to me writing it but I let my friend Katie know about it and.. things haven;t been the same since. ;p I intend to try to draw this once I finish getting it scripted out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth 3.0 by Kim Godwin and Katie Tharle  
  
Ch. 1: Keferio?!  
  
Katie: So, this is Tokyo Tower?  
  
Kryssi: Yup. It's pretty neat to see it AGAIN.  
  
Kim: Hey! Let's re-enact a scene from an anime!  
  
Kryssi: Let's not and say we did.   
  
Katie: No, lets do it, it'll be fun.  
  
*Kim off on a tangent....* "Please save our world Legendary Magic Knights!"  
  
Kryssi: That is such a dumb line. *glares icily at Kim*  
  
Kim: *makes a kimmy/puppy face* No, it's not!  
  
Katie: Speaking of, wouldn't it be funny if we were summoned to another world like in MKR? That would be so cool!  
  
Kryssi: Ah, no, it wouldn't. And if we were, I'd be Umi, she's the only one with any brains.  
  
Kim: Sure, and Katie and I would be Hikaru, 'cause neither of us is like Fuu. It'd be so cool! Magic; the strength of your heart determines the future; hot anime guys; armor; weapons, especially the swords... *eyes Kryssi*  
  
Kryssi: You are such a loser, Kim. *rolling her eyes and wandering away a bit*  
  
Katie: *sighing, putting a hand on her forehead and rubs her temples* This is going to be a very long trip   
  
*Kim runs over to a set of large stationary binoculars and looks out through them*  
  
Kim: I wish I could go to Cephiro! I just have a feeling that something is going to happen today! *beaming and bouncing*  
  
Katie: *tweaks her glasses* Be careful what you wish for, Kimmi-bear, we might just get it.  
  
*Suddenly there's a flash of blinding white light.*  
  
(Woman's voice) "Please save.."  
  
*And then, the floor beneath Katie and Kim melts away to nothing. They look down*   
  
Katie and Kim in unison: "Ah fuck!"  
  
Kryssi: *blinking as Katie, Kim, and the light all disappear from sight* Ok, I need to lay off the drugs...  
  
*Katie and Kim fall through the floor and find themselves in mid air over a bright blue ocean. They scream as they continue to fall until they hit the ocean.*  
  
*Sometime later, they wash ashore and crawl out of the waves onto the beach. When they regain enough bearing to stand up again, they cough up water and discover that they are now wearing school girl uniforms suspiciously like Hikaru's from MKR.*  
  
Katie: What the hell? Why are we wearing schoolgirl uniforms?! We've graduated high school and we NEVER had to wear a uniform before in our lives, except when it came to gym! *brushes her hand down her surprisingly dry uniform*  
  
Kim: *panicking, she searches for something under her shirt, then takes a breathe of relief after pulling out a necklace* Thank God.  
  
Katie: What's wrong? *it dawns on her* Oh God, you still have your ring, right?  
  
Kim: *nods* Yes, Thank God. You know, it is weird that we're wearing Japanese Middle School girl uniforms and we're American college students... well, at least the uniforms aren't ugly.  
  
Katie: True, but that's BESIDE the point!! *she grins shakily*   
  
Kim: Hey... um.. you look different.  
  
Katie: *blinks* Huh? How so?  
  
Kim: Well... you're um...  
  
Katie: *looks down and then grins wickedly* Hey!! This is sooo cool! Dude, my boobs got smaller, this is the greatest thing ever! And I have an Anime body to boot!  
  
Kim: *looks down at herself* I still look the same. *sweatdrops*  
  
Katie: I always told you that you were an Anime character. You never believed me, until now! *laughs*  
  
Kim: Hey.. this place looks like Cephiro.   
  
*there's a soft voice from behind them* No, this isn't Cephiro....  
  
Katie: You're right.. But if this is true then... there's supposed to be three of us.  
  
*both Katie and Kim look at each other in disgust, with a huge sweat drop*  
  
Kim: That would mean that.. Kryssi would...  
  
Katie: Well, thank god she isn't here!  
  
Kim: True.. since she thinks she has an anime body when she doesn't..  
  
Katie: She'd look like Jabba the Hut in a schoolgirl uniform!!   
  
*the image pops into there heads and they giggle as a voice speaks up*  
  
Klef : AHEM! Excuse me ladies, I take it you are the Legendary Magic Knights summoned from another world.  
  
*Katie and Kim spin around to find a tall hunky man, that looks suspiciously like Stuart Townsend, standing behind them in Klef's clothing*  
  
Katie: *goes starry eyed* Oh MY GOD!!! IT'S LESTAT!!! *tackles Klef to the ground* I want to have you're Vampiric children!!! *begins to pull at his robes*  
  
*Klef, sweat drops and pries Katie's hands from his person before he's stripped naked*   
  
Klef: Knock it off! I'm NOT Lestat, although he's a pretty cool guy, I'm Klef.  
  
*Katie drools as Klef regains his bearings again, naughty thoughts running rampant in her head*   
  
Klef: Anyway, as I was saying, you are the Legendary Magic Knights that were summoned from another world in order to save this world from utter destruction.  
  
Katie: Hey we know this, we've beaten the game. *mutters under her breath* You may not be Lestat, but you look close enough for me.  
  
Kim: *quietly* Ssh Katie.. we're not supposed to know this.  
  
Katie: But this is Cephiro! You got you're wish.  
  
Kim: True.  
  
Klef: No, this is not a game.  
  
Kim & Katie: Are you sure this isn't Cephiro? It really looks like it  
  
Klef: NO, this isn't Cephiro! This is Kefiro! *ahem* Anyway, I can see that you girls will be needing much better armor than that in order to survive this world.  
  
Kim: Say, you aren't going to take off our clothes in order to put more on are you?  
  
Katie: *looks to Kim*Hey, Lestat, I mean, Klef can take off my clothes anytime he so desires. *winks at a now blushing Klef*  
  
Klef: AHEM!! *nervous sweat drops* Umm.. no.. *holds up his staff and says a few magic words*  
  
*Katie and Kim are suddenly surrounded by light, their clothing is removed and then replaced by a full suit of armor. The girls shout, as they fall to the ground, unable to stand.*  
  
Katie & Kim: too... heavy... can't.. move...  
  
Klef: Oh all right! *does the whole magic thing again. Once again the girls find themselves naked as they have new armour put on over top of the school girl uniforms, now they are only wearing a breastplate, shoulder guards, greaves over boots and an odd glove over their right hands*  
  
Klef: Wait a minute, I just realized, isn't there supposed to be three of you?  
  
Kim: Umm.. the third Magic knight got left behind. *nervous sweat drop*  
  
Klef: Oh.. I see.. Well this might change things just a bit... you two must know magic, right?  
  
*they shake their heads no*  
  
Klef: You know how to fight then?  
  
Katie: Yup! We took Tae Bo in Gym! *grins at what she thought was a witty remark as Kim shakes her head*  
  
Klef: Somehow I think you're going to need more than that to survive... So I must teach you a few things. But first, I must choose magic for you.. ok.. girl in red gets fire and girl in the... *notices the obvious* HEY! You're both wearing the same color uniforms!!!   
  
Katie and Kim: Yeah, so?  
  
Klef: Damn Otaku nowadays... AH hell. If you have the same uniforms, you both get the same damn magic, are you happy now??   
  
*girls sweat drop as they are both consumed within a pillar of wind, flame and water. After a moment the pillar fades and both girls have mysterious sparkles around them*  
  
Katie: Hey, this is cool, I feel all warm and fuzzy, it's time for a group hug! *runs over and tackle Klef, smothering him in kisses before he manages to push her away*  
  
Kim: Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel it too, just not that much. *grins as Klef brushes himself off again*  
  
Klef: Well, that feeling would be your new powers. You each have the powers of fire, wind and water. When the time comes, you will know what to do now, it is time for you to start your journey.  
  
Kim: What is our mission, to save your world? Has the Pillar been kidnapped? Please tell me I don't have to kill anyone.  
  
Katie: Uhm, yeah, my therapist says that though therapeutic, that would be bad for me in the long run.  
  
Klef: *rolls his eyes* No, you don't have to kill anyone. It's a bit of, uhm, a sensitive subject. Princess Kemeraude has a very successful movie career, but she about to commit career suicide!  
  
*both girls gasp*  
  
Katie: Oh god no, she's doing another remake of Charlie's Angels?  
  
Kim: No, god nooooo!  
  
Klef: NO. We don't allow that sort of... smut here. You'll see when you get there, for now, all you need to know is that the Princess needs your help and you must find her. First, you will need weapons. Go to the Forest of Trees and find Kresea, The Makeup Artist, she will provide you with what you will need.  
  
Katie: Uhm, a makeup artist?? What, she's gonna give us lipstick to "mar" the Princess's face and prevent the movie? *looks very confused*  
  
Klef: NO, she will give you the weapons needed to stop this atrocity before it starts, now go. *swaps the girls on their behinds towards the woods*  
  
*both girls begin walking into the forest, Katie looks back and sees Klef kneeling by a tree, holding what looks like polaroids and snickering. Kim and Katie sneak over and look over Klef's shoulder only to see that the polaroids are of them naked, between transformation*  
  
Katie: YOU LITTLE PERVERT! *bops Klef on the head*  
  
Kim: Yeah, I can't believe you took those! *snatches the polaroids from Klef as he staggers up from the ground*  
  
Klef: Girls, girls, you have to understand, a man has needs. *runs away and both girls try to strangle him* Go forth, and complete your mission. *disappears*  
  
Katie: Well, at least we found out now it could be worse, they could be on the internet. *sticks the pictures of herself in the pocket of her jacket*  
  
Kim: Yeah, I guess your right, we should get going, we don't know how much time we have. *sticks her pictures in her pocket and both girls walk into the forest* 


	2. The Forest of Trees

Disclaimer: All original characters that are made reference to and that are directly spoofed are property of their original owners and all people depicted here are in no way a direct representation of how they really are. No suing.   
  
Author's Notes: Hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far. ^_^ If you want to see more let me know, I haven't motivated myself enough to finish the project yet. It's my turn to add to the script before it gets passed back to K.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth 3.0 by Kim Godwin and Katie Tharle  
  
Ch.2 : The Forest of Trees  
  
*They walk into the forest and soon find a large building complex that looks remarkably like a Metro Station*   
  
Kim: Umm... not this again... *sweatdrop*   
  
Katie: This is a wee bit weird. *she looks around as she walks towards what should be the entrance* I can't seem to find the way in.   
  
Kim: Maybe we should try knocking? *she finds a small sign on the wall with a button in the middle of it. There's writing on it.. but it is in some odd script*   
  
Katie: *walks over* Hey, what does it say?   
  
Kim: I don't know. I guess the only way to find out is to push the button.   
  
Katie: I dunno Kimmie-Bear.. I have a funny feeling about this.   
  
Kim: *shrugs a bit as she moves her hand to push the button* Well, what else are we going to do?   
  
Katie: True. But if something bad happens that results in the loss of my life, I will come back from the dead and KILL you.   
  
Kim: *sweatdrop* Fair enough. *she pushes the button and suddenly, a trap door opens up beneath them. They don't have enough time to react as they fall into the darkness below.. *  
  
Sign Reads: "To enter Kresea's Studio, step to one side and push the button below. Warning, watch your step. The stairwell is very steep."   
  
*The girls continue to fall down the steep stairway until they hit a landing, finally crashing to a stop*   
  
Kim and Katie: Oww...   
  
Katie: When the spinning stops.. remind me to kill you..   
  
Kim: err.. ok..   
  
*Once the world stops spinning again, they stand back up and carefully walk down the rest of the steps, taking care to hold the railing. They continue down until they hear something rustling and making odd noises*   
  
Kim: Is that...   
  
Katie: ... Mokona?   
  
*they walk towards the noise and see a familiar looking ball of white fluff, bouncing around the studio with reckless abandon, its face smeared with lipstick. Everywhere it goes there is either a cloud of colored smoke or clouds of sweet smelling perfumes. The girls just stand there in amazement at the thing as the bright overhead studio lights turn on. A forty something man walks in, wearing a pair of leather pants and a hot pink flamingo shirt. His hair is ashy blonde, styled neatly with a bit too much hair gel; his eyes are brown behind his wire frame glasses. He's obviously wearing makeup, not too drag queen, but almost.*   
  
Kresea: *gasps* Oh my God.. my studio is totally trashed! *he looks about and glares at the 2 girls* How dare you fashion victims mess up my beloved studio?!   
  
*the girls are just standing there, looking confused*   
  
Katie: Why is Presea a forty something man?   
  
Kim: Uh, I don't.. know.. he's starting to scare me though.   
  
Kresea: I'll give you two such a talkin' too! *the girls sweatdrop again*   
  
Kim: Uh.. Kresea? I swear that we didn't touch your studio. Talk to that fluff ball over there. *she points to Mokona*   
  
Kresea: *he turns to look towards Mokona and finds said fluff ball in his face and kissing him. It musses his hair and hops off of him onto the floor* MOKONA!! *he grabs Mokona and glares at him* How should I punish you? Should I stretch your cheeks out to see how far they can stretch? Or should I make you listen to the newest album of Brittany Spears? How about that, hmmm???  
  
Mokona: *spins around and smacks Kresea upside his head with its ears* Listen, you tired old drag queen, if you ever threaten me again, I will have the SPCA on your butt so fast it'll knock your cheap make-up off your face! *the girls jaws drop hearing this. Kresea just blinks*   
  
Kresea: Uhm... Sorry for being upset, it's not like you almost wrecked my entire studio or anything*sarcasm*   
  
Mokona: That's what I thought you flamer. *muttering* threaten me with the silicon blow-up doll will he...   
  
Katie: AHEM. *Kresea finally looks over to Katie and Kim with a sigh. Mokona hops over and into Kim's arms, happy go lucky once more*   
  
Mokona: Pu pu! ^_^   
  
Kresea: Well Dearies, Mokona doesn't like anyone, so you must be the Legendary Magic Knights, he's been raving about your arrival for weeks now.you must be coming from that hunk of a man, Klef. How is his sweet lil' tushie doing lately, hmmm? *swishes his hips as he walks over to the girls to usher them into makeup chairs, he begins to tease Kim's hair, despite her protesting*  
  
Kim: Hey, don't do that, I don't wantHey?! *trys to push Kresea's hands away only to be swatted with the hairbrush*  
  
Kresea: If you don't hold still, your head will look lop-sided! Now, as I was saying, how's Klef and his cute lil' tushie doing, hmmm???  
  
Katie: Well, he's ok, I guess, and his cute lil' tushie is still adorable. *giggles and goes glassy eyed*  
  
Kim: Oh god, she'll be like that for hours! Well, anyway, Klef sent us here to get weapons from you. What kind of weapons can a makeup artist give us anyway *flinches as Kresea pulls her hair warningly*  
  
Kresea: Well, as soon as your friend her stops daydreaming about MY MAN, I'll tell you. *swaps Katie with the hair brush and then points it at her* Now, if you girls want to get these weapons, you'll have to get me the supplies to make them.  
  
Katie: Hey, you're the weapons maker; don't you have anything lying around?? *looks at Kim who nods, then flinches as her hair is yanked again*  
  
Kresea: No, I don't, besides, there's no such thing as a free lunch. *finishes with Kim's hair, it now has been teased within an inch of it's life, it looks like Dolly Parton on crack* Now here's the list of everything I need, no time to read it now, just go back to the Metro sign, push the button and it'll take you to the grocery store, hurry hurry. *ushers the girls back up the step as the door swishes shut behind them*  
  
Katie: Gawd, your hair is terrible, once we're on the metro, I'll fix it..somehow.*covers her mouth as she struggles not to fall over laughing*  
  
Kim: I will kill her. *growls and stalks up the stairs*  
  
*Katie follows her and soon they are back upstairs and making their way to the metro station. Katie laughs the entire way there until Kim squeaks the living daylights out of her*  
  
Katie: Kimmie!! *giggles in pain* I can't help it, your head looks like a big butt with the part down the middle and all. Sorry! *skips ahead as she spots the metro sign*  
  
Kim: Well, you damn well better fix it! *runs after her*  
  
*both girls get to the metro sign at the same time, both looking for the button and being weary of trap doors*  
  
Katie: Oh, here it is..should I push it?? *looks at Kim, who is taking a step back and nodding*  
  
Kim: Push it, that's what Kresea said to do. *as Katie glares at her, she steps back next to her and watches her push the button*  
  
*a trap door opens up next to the girls and they cautiously walk down the stairs to a fairly normal looking metro station platform, just as a train is pulling up*  
  
Katie: Hurry, lets catch this one, or else who knows how long we'll have to wait!  
  
Kim: Ok, let's go.  
  
*Katie jumps through the doors and Kim tumbles in behind her just as the doors close*  
  
Katie: Whew, we made it. *slaps her forehead* You know, Kresea never told us which stop to get off at! *groans*  
  
Kim: Well, the map makes it look like there's only one stop. *points at what looks like a map of the metro lines, but it is simplified, one stop on each side of each line*  
  
Katie: Well that helps. *giggles with relief* here, let me try to fix you hair. *begins to gently pull a brush through Kim's poor, teased hair and they make the rest of the trip in silence, except for the occasional and inevitable groan from Kim*  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
